mastersoftheuniverseitalianofandomcom_it-20200215-history
He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo
He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) è una serie televisiva di animazione statunitense prodotta nel 1983 dalla Filmation, a supporto della linea di giocattoli Action figure della Mattel: “Masters of the Universe”. È composta da due stagioni di 65 episodi cadauna. Questa serie animata ebbe un grande successo ed è oggi considerata un pilastro della animazione anni ottanta. Il protagonista di questa serie animata, basata su di un’impostazione "fantasy eroico", è He-Man, “l’uomo più forte dell'universo”, dedito a proteggere Eternia e Grayskull dalle mire di conquista del malvagio stregone Skeletor. A questa serie venne realizzata una prosecuzione nel 1985 con She-Ra, la principessa del potere, che però non proseguiva la trama, cambiando i personaggi principali. Il seguito vero e proprio venne realizzato nel 1990: He-Man. Infine è stata recentemente realizzata una nuova serie animata che si rifà all'originale: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. All'epoca fumetti dedicati a questa serie animata apparvero anche nel periodico Magic Boy. Il mondo di Eternia Eternia, il mondo dove è ambientata la storia, è un pianeta situato al centro dell’universo, dalle caratteristiche fisiche simili a quelle della Terra, ma completamente differente sotto molti altri aspetti. Per la sua particolare posizione in esso sono presenti tutte le porte per gli “universi alternativi” (in realtà altri mondi) e questo spiegherebbe la forte presenza della magia, che gli abitanti affiancano alla scienza. Questo pianeta è diviso in due parti, una oscura e una luminosa; mentre nella zona luminosa vive la maggior parte delle persone, la parte oscura è esilio e rifugio per ogni sorta di malfattori. In questo mondo vivono poi una grande varietà di animali feroci e/o mostruosi, e di piante gigantesche. Oltre agli esseri umani coabitano anche molte altre specie di esseri intelligenti (Draghi, uomini-falco, uomini-ape, uomini-serpente, scarafaggi senzienti, uomini marini, ecc.). Il passato del pianeta, mostrato in alcuni episodi, prende il nome di “Preternia”; in questa fase preistorica il pianeta era piuttosto differente: gli esseri umani erano una presenza minoritaria, e la maggior parte di loro erano primitivi uomini delle caverne; alcune popolazioni isolate avevano tuttavia sviluppato un’elevata tecnologia. Erano presenti giganti e dinosauri di ogni stazza, alcuni dei quali, dalle misteriose origini, bionici. Gli uomini-serpente erano molto più numerosi e pericolosi. Trama Il principe Adam, il giovane ragazzo figlio di re Randor e della regina Marlena, è uno scansafatiche sempre alla ricerca di svago, assieme il suo fedele amico Cringer (una tigre fifona che diventa il possente Battle-Cat); viene spesso ripreso, soprattutto dalla sua amica d’infanzia, il capitano delle guardie Teela, a causa dei suoi giochi e della sua perenne assenza in ogni situazione di pericolo. In pochi sanno che egli è in realtà He-Man, l’uomo più forte dell’universo, il difensore dei segreti del castello di Grayskull e della pace su Eternia, nel quale si trasforma con l’ausilio della sua Spada del Potere. He-Man, insieme ai suoi amici “dominatori” (difensori di Eternia), tiene a bada le malvagie forze di Skeletor, intenzionato a conquistare il Castello di Grayskull, Eternia e l’universo intero con l'aiuto dei suoi scagnozzi Evil-Lyn, Beast Man, Mer-Man e Tri-Klops. Sinossi L'animazione fu realizzata dalla Filmation nel suo caratteristico stile, con un abbondante uso del rotoscopio: i personaggi riproducono fedelmente le posture ed i movimenti delle persone reali, con un uso frequente di sequenze di repertorio, sicché questo cartone mostra una certa monotonia dell'animazione; inoltre lo studio creava personaggi simmetrici di modo da poterli riutilizzare semplicemente ribaltandoli e adoperava costantemente le cosiddette Stock, ossia, quelle scene che si ripetevano di tanto in tanto, magari cambiando sfondi o direzione. Malgrado le limitate tecniche di animazione che vennero usate per produrre la serie, He-Man fu una serie rimarchevole, oltre che di successo, perché infranse le consuetudini derivate dalle leggi censorie, ormai abrogate, decise dalla FCC, restringenti il campo narrativo delle serie tv per bambini degli anni'70. Per la prima volta dopo anni, una serie animata si caratterizzava di un supereroe muscolare che ardiva colpire i suoi avversari, sebbene spesso He-Man preferisse sollevarli di peso e gettarli via, e, benché armato, non facesse un largo uso della sua spada, che viene utilizzata quasi solo per la trasformazione ed eventualmente per slegare corde, aprire gabbie e altre azioni benefiche. Il cartone fu anche oggetto di critiche per la sua natura specificatamente commerciale, che ottennero l’effetto di contribuire a pubblicizzarlo. Effettivamente quasi ogni oggetto, o veicolo presente nel cartone è stato inserito perché ne era stato realizzato il giocattolo, con l'eccezione delle armi, presenti nei giocattoli, ma quasi assenti nel disegno animato (e pochissimo usate). Al termine di ogni episodio è presente una breve sequenza pedagogica, una morale; caratteristica questa che la serie ha in comune con molte altre serie realizzate dalla Filmation. In queste morali si spiega un semplice precetto ispirandosi alla puntata trascorsa, oppure si fanno delle raccomandazioni slegate dalla serie animata; la presentazione è a cura di He-Man o di qualcun altro personaggio principale, da solo oppure in gruppo, un poco come fanno gli attori a sipario chiuso in quelle rappresentazioni teatrali dedicate all'infanzia. Tuttavia una buona parte delle morali non è stata doppiata in italiano per la seconda stagione della serie. Inedita è rimasta anche la sequenza commerciale, dove Orko annunciava l'arrivo delle pubblicità od il ritorno del cartone. Gli episodi della serie Gli episodi sono in massima parte autoconclusivi: sono pochissime le puntate che hanno un seguito o che si riferiscono a fatti accaduti in altri episodi. Oltre ad essere autoconclusivi non hanno neppure un vero ordine, dal momento che la trama non subisce nessuno sviluppo significativo. Il primo episodio realizzato fu "The Cosmic Comet", ma il primo ad essere trasmesso negli USA fu invece "Diamond Ray of Disappearance". L'ultimo episodio realizzato fu "The Cold Zone", scritto da J. Michael Straczynski (famoso scrittore autore fra l'altro della serie tv Babylon 5), che però non fornisce una fine alla storia. Nel web molti MOTU-fan indicano come ideale episodio finale "The problem with power", che ha effettivamente delle peculiarità: è l'unico episodio a mostrare la trasformazione al contrario (He-Man che torna Adam); è un episodio più "impegnato", dove viene fatto credere ad He-Man di avere ucciso un innocente; si insiste più del consueto sull'attrazione che He-Man e Teela provano reciprocamente. Edizione italiana Questa serie è stata oggetto di due differenti doppiaggi per le sue due stagioni; questi adattamenti sono stati indipendenti gli uni dagli altri, e hanno prodotto numerose discordanze. Inoltre nella seconda stagione si è verificato il taglio delle morali negli epiloghi, rimaste inedite. Il nome della serie, da He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo, venne ritradotto in: He-Man e i padroni dell'universo, mentre altri cambiamenti hanno riguardato la presentazione fatta durante la sigla iniziale, nonché i nomi di alcuni personaggi prima rimasti invariati, poi tradotti. Il soprannome di Duncan passò quindi da "Man-At-Arms" a "Uomo armato"; Sorceress divenne la "Maga". Lista episodi Prima stagione * 001 La cometa cosmica (The Cosmic Comet) * 002 Lo scettro degli incantesimi (The Shaping Staff) * 003 La spada scomparsa (Disappearing Act) * 004 Il raggio prodigioso (Diamond Ray of Disappearance) * 005 La regina di Phantos (She-Demon of Phantos) * 006 Teela di Eternia (Teela's Quest) * 007 La maledizione della pietra magica (The Curse of the Spellstone) * 008 Il corridoio del tempo (The Time Corridor) * 009 Invasione (The Dragon Invasion) * 010 Un amico da aiutare (A Friend in Need) * 011 Le maschere del potere (Masks of Power) * 012 Il piano di Evil-Lyn (Evil-Lyn's Plot) * 013 Tale padre, tale figlia (Like Father, Like Daughter) * 014 Il risveglio di Colossor (Colossor Awakes) * 015 Carnevale a Eternia (A Beastly Sideshow) * 016 Il regno del mostro (Reign of the Monster) * 017 Daimar il Demone (Daimar the Demon) * 018 Le creature della Palude Nera (Creatures From The Tar Swamp) * 019 Alla ricerca di He-man (Quest for He-man) * 020 L'alba di Dragone (Dawn of Dragoon) * 021 Un cugino antipatico (The Royal Cousin) * 022 La canzone di Celice (Song of Celice) * 023 Il ritorno dello zio di Orko (The Return of Orko's Uncle) * 024 Il mago della montagna di pietra (Wizard of Stone Mountain) * 025 Il seme del male (Evilseed) * 026 Le terre dell'oscurità (Ordeal in the Darklands) * 027 Lo zio preferito di Orko (Orko's Favorite Uncle) * 028 Diserzione (The Defection) * 029 Il principe e il re (Prince Adam No More) * 030 La scomparsa di Grayskull (The Taking of Grayskull) * 031 Un racconto di cue città (A Tale of Two Cities) * 032 In cerca del VHO (Search for the VHO) * 033 Starchild (The Starchild) * 034 Il dono del dragone (The Dragon's Gift) * 035 Il risveglio del dormiente (The Sleepers Awaken) * 036 Il seme dell'universo (The Search) * 037 Non è colpa mia (It's Not My Fault) * 038 La valle del potere (Valley of Power) * 039 Arcadia è in Pericolo (Trouble in Arcadia) * 040 La casa di Shokoti (prima parte) (House of Shokoti Part 1) * 041 La casa di Shokoti (seconda parte) (House of Shokoti Part 2) * 042 La spada a doppio taglio '' (''Double Edged Sword) * 043 Il mistero dell'Uomo dalle Molte Facce (The Mystery of Man-E-Faces) * 044 La terra dei ghiacci (The Region of Ice) * 045 La sparizione della magia di Orko (Orko's Missing Magic) * 046 Eterna oscurità (Eternal Darkness) * 047 I custodi delle antiche rovine (Keeper of the Ancient Ruins) * 048 Il ritorno del male (Return of Evil) * 049 Il ritorno del grifone (Return of the Gryphon) * 050 Il tempio del sole (Temple of The Sun) * 051 La città in fondo al mare (City Beneath the Sea) * 052 Teela in Esilio (Teela's Trial) * 053 Il ritorno di Dre Elle (Dree Elle's Return) * 054 Il gioco di Negator (Game Plan) * 055 Il sacrificio di Garth (Eye of the Beholder) * 056 Alla ricerca della spada (Quest for the Sword) * 057 Il castello degli eroi (Castle of Heroes) * 058 Duca per sempre (The Once and Future Duke) * 059 La strega e la guerriera (The Witch and The Warrior) * 060 Il ritorno di Granamyr (The Return of Granamyr) * 061 L'arena del Maestro dei Giochi (Pawns of the Game Master) * 062 I dischi d'oro della conoscenza (Golden Disks of Knowledge) * 063 Il cacciatore (The Huntsman) * 064 La cura (The Remedy) * 065 Il cuore di un gigante (The Heart of A Giant) Seconda stagione * 066 Il gatto e il ragno (The Cat and the Spider) * 067 Una bestia fatta di energia (The Energy Beast) * 068 Il giorno delle macchine (Day of the Machines) * 069 L'uomo dei giochi (The Gamesman) * 070 La Foresta di Fisto (Fisto's Forest) * 071 Il regalo più Gradito (The Rarest Gift of All) * 072 Il mistero dei grandi libri (The Great Books Mystery) * 073 La storia della fattucchiera (Origin of the Sorceress) * 074 L'isola della paura (Island of Fear) * 075 Per salvare Skeletor (To Save Skeletor) * 076 Il gigante di ghiaccio (The Ice Age Cometh) * 077 Guai a Trolla (Trouble in Trolla) * 078 Il tradimento di Stratos (Betrayal of Stratos) * 079 I draghi scomparsi (Disappearing Dragons) * 080 L'ombra di Skeletor (The Shadow of Skeletor) * 081 L'invasione (The Arena) * 082 Tattica, attaccare (Attack from Below) * 083 Tragedia negli abissi (Into the Abyss) * 084 Il gattone fifone (Fraidy Cat) * 085 Il soldato dell'arcobaleno (The Rainbow Warrior) * 086 Viaggio a Morainia (A Trip to Morainia) * 087 Paura di avere paura (Things That Go Bump in the Night) * 088 La scommessa (Three on a Dare) * 089 Una piccola bugia (Just a Little Lie) * 090 Tutti Per uno (One for All) * 091 Avventura in miniera (Jacob and the Widgets) * 092 Il gigante più piccino (The Littlest Giant) * 093 Il problema è il nome (Trouble's Middle Name) * 094 La città di pietra (Journey to Stone City) * 095 Un uccellino nella mano (A Bird in the Hand) * 096 Il gatto guerriero (Battlecat) * 097 La ruota del tempo (The Time Wheel) * 098 Alla ricerca del passato (Search for the Past) * 099 Trappola in palude (Hunt for He Man) * 100 Lo spettacolo più bello (The Greatest Show on Eternia) * 101 Un cieco non è strano (Not so Blind) * 102 La vendetta non è mai dolce (Revenge is Never Sweet) * 103 Il Bene Trionfera (The Good Shall Survive) * 104 I segreti di Grayskull (The Secret of Grayskull) * 105 Anche I piccoli vincono (No Job too Small) * 106 Il segreto della montagna delle rose (The Bitter Rose) * 107 Gioco d'azzardo (The Gambler) * 108 Il trionfo di Teela (Teela's Triumph) * 109 Il nuovo amico di Orko (Orko's New Friend) * 110 Il potere non è sempre piacevole (The Problem With Power) * 111 Lo specchio magico (Double Trouble) * 112 Il fiore di Eternia (The Eternia Flower) * 113 Buon compleanno Roboto! (Happy Birthday Roboto) * 114 La guerra dei draghi (Battle of the Dragons) * 115 Il tempo non vola (Time Doesn't Fly) * 116 La macchina dei guai (Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere) * 117 La bella e la nestia (Beauty and the Beast) * 118 Il ritorno di Orko (Orko's Return) * 119 Visitatori dal pianeta Terra (Visitors From Earth) * 120 Il mostro delle montagne (Monster on the Mountain) * 121 La cascata magica (The Magic Falls) * 122 Alla ricerca del figlio (Search for a Son) * 123 Identità sbagliata (Mistaken Identity) * 124 Il Giocattolaio (The Toy Maker) * 125 Contratto con il male (Bargain With Evil) * 126 Il custode delle comete (Capture the Comet Keeper) * 127 L'antico specchio parlante (The Ancient Mirror of Avathar) * 128 La gara (The Games) * 129 Salvare gli animali (To Save the Creatures) * 130 Kobra Khan chiede aiuto (The Cold Zone) Pubblicazioni in versione DVD Negli Stati Uniti, l'intera serie di 130 episodi è stata pubblicata dalla BCI Eclipse LLC fra il 2005 e il 2006 e raccolta in quattro box set; in seguito è uscito lo Speciale di Natale a parte (He-man & She-ra: A Christmas Special) e Il segreto della spada (The Secret of the Sword). Nel 2011 La Mill Creek Entertainment ha riproposto per il mercato americano la prima stagione completa e i primi 20 episodi raccolti nel volume 1, in seguito a riprosto anche la seconda stagione. In Italia la pubblicazione della serie in cofanetti DVD è iniziata in data 9 ottobre 2007 con la Prima Stagione, ad opera della Dolmen Home Video. La prima serie è stata anche proposta in 12 volumi contenenti 6 episodi ciascuno. La Dolmen aveva solo opzionato la possibilità sulla pubblicazione della seconda stagione, le vendite della Prima Stagione non sufficientemente alte hanno portato all'interruzione della serie. Categoria:Serie animate Categoria:Filmation Categoria:He-Man